


ana loves maya

by patroclusstars



Category: Beartown - Fredrik Backman
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Rape, Saying I Love You, ana is NOT a girl, ana is maya's manager, enby ana, in ten years time..., kissies, musician maya, sapphics in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: In ten years time, one woman will enter an arena alone, but she won’t be alone for long.or, ana comforts maya after her encounter with kevin!! MENTIONS OF RAPE !!
Relationships: Maya Andersson/Ana (Beartown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ana loves maya

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy fic #4 in the beartown tag anamaya time babies
> 
> also i feel like this is very ooc for maya but :-)

Maya walked into the venue. She turned her back and walked away. From the person who ruined her life. From the person who made her fearful of the dark. Of strangers. Of taking the trash out. Maya spent the past ten years relearning how to live, how to survive.

That’s what she does now. Survive.

Maya looked her rapist in the eye and walked away calmly. She’ll never feel safe, but at least he won’t ever have the satisfaction of knowing how much he destroyed her.

Footsteps hit the linoleum floor, faster and faster, echoing in the empty hallway as Maya ran, her guitar case bumping against her right thigh every step she took. Her breathing became erratic the longer she ran, heart pounding in her ears. Too afraid to slow down, Maya sped around a corner. If she was less afraid, if she paid less attention, she would have ran straight into her partner Ana. who was typing something on their tablet. Unfortunately, the last ten years forced her to always be aware of her surroundings. She stopped short in front of Ana, face flushed and eyes glossy.

“Holy fuck,” Ana’s eye’s widened as they looked up. “Maya what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?” They reached out their hand to take Maya’s in their grasp, squeezing back just as tightly as Maya did. She took a deep, shaky breath, and looked around the empty hallway.

“Kevin was in the parking lot.” Maya said softly, staring at the floor. Ana looked at her for a moment, really looked, before wrapping their arms slowly around Maya, careful not to drop the tablet or guitar.

“How are you sweetie,” They whispered into Maya’s hair, as she clung closer and dug her head under Ana’s chin.

“I’m not okay,” Maya responded, voice muffled by the soft material of Ana’s sweatshirt. “I thought I was better. I thought I was finally okay.” Ana wiggled out of Maya’s grasp and took her by the shoulders.

“Maya,” They said. “Look at me for a second.” They tilted Maya’s chin up, and wiped away a stray tear. “You are so, so strong. You’ve come so far since he raped you. For fuck’s sake, you can actually take the garbage out! Five years ago you never would have done that! Growth!!” Ana took a breath and cupped Maya’s face.

“Baby, you didn’t expect to see him. There’s nothing wrong with the fact that you’re still healing. This isn’t a quick fix, you already know that. Reality sucks, but the truth is that he could still be hurting you for the rest of your life. And I hate him for that. I wish I could take away your pain, but I can’t. I can only be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. Maya, I will always be here for you, to argue about your terrible music taste, whatever you need. It’ll take time honey, you’re not worth less because you’re still afraid of him.”

Maya smiled, a soft, private smile. She leaned into her lover, resting her head on Ana’s shoulder, an “I love you” whispered into the fabric. Ana knew.

Maya pulled herself off of Ana and just breathed. Ana smiled and took her hand, leading them both down the hall to the lounge room they had been assigned for the performance. Ana had already set up their things, snacks and drinks on the table farthest from the door, a stack of movies on the floor in front of the TV, Maya’s change of clothes on a rack against the wall. The last thing they needed was Maya herself, who made a b-line to the adjacent bathroom.

Ana heard the shower start and the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. Anytime Maya had a reminder of Kevin, a bad day, a bad thought, she turned the shower on and sat on the floor. A few minutes later, she would stand up and continue showering like normal, but those few minutes of silence were necessary, Ana learned, to process her feelings.

While Maya was showering, Ana took out their tablet and continued their work. As Maya’s manager, it was Ana’s job to make sure everything was on schedule. One by one, she ticked things off of her checklist, responded to emails, answered fan’s questions and comments on Twitter. Maya may be the musical genius, but Ana was the driving force behind her.

In the shower, Maya was still under the viciously hot spray, the water felt like boulders hitting her naked back. Today’s shower was particularly long, seeing your rapist for the first time in ten years can do that to a person, so Maya took her time. She knew Ana would call for her if she took too long.

What felt like an eternity later, Maya stood up and soaped up, scrubbing hard on her arms, like she could still see the marks Kevin left when he held her down. She turned off the water and stepped out, the cold air of the bathroom hitting her all at once. She welcomed it like a friend, wrapping a soft white towel, Ana must have brought it in while she was still in the shower, around her body.

Maya wiped the foggy mirror with her palm, relishing in how cold it was beneath her skin. She felt like the woman in the reflection would never be her. In her mind, she was still a scared fifteen year old, but lately she had grown more comfortable with her present image, she liked to notice the differences between then and now. She took in the length and definition of her arms and legs as she moisturized. The stretch marks on her thighs that Ana loved. This body isn’t that of a teenager, it’s an adult’s body. Maya is an adult and she survived her teenage years, even when she wasn’t sure she would.

Gathering her dirty clothes in her arms, Maya, more at peace now, walked out of the bathroom to Ana, who was immersed in something on their tablet. Maya smiled, her heart so full of love for this wonderful person she can call hers. Without stopping to say anything, Maya swiftly leaned in and caught Ana’s lips with her own. Ana didn’t move for a split second, but she returned the kiss just as gently and passionately. Slowly, Ana broke away, a smile on their face, and pointed at the clothes hanging behind them. Maya wrinkled her nose, but straightened up and grabbed what she needed before returning to the bathroom to change and put on some makeup. This outfit was simple and modest, a long, flowy, tan skirt with pink flowers embroidered along the bottom, and a loose, light pink shirt. Ana, as always, knew what Maya would feel comfortable in.

With Maya ready, the guitar tuned, and still thirty minutes until warm-ups, Ana grabbed their girlfriend and plopped down on the couch facing the TV.

“Cuddles and listening to my music time!” They said excitedly, playing a song from their playlist. Maya groaned, but couldn’t stop the grin growing on her face. Ana noticed this, and started to dance and flail wildly on the couch, accidentally slapping Maya in the face. Maya laughed, hard and long. She was still giggling when Ana stood and bowed at the waist, hand reaching out for Maya.

“May you do me the honor,” Ana said with a terrible (British?) accent, “Of accepting my hand for a dance? You see this music is very important in my homeland, and a lovely maiden, such as yourself, cannot possibly refuse a dance!” Maya took their hand.

Ana led them in a strange waltz type dance that didn’t at all match the upbeat synth music coming out of their speaker, back straight and mouth tight, like they were trying to hold back a laugh. Maya followed along, tripping over Ana’s feet. Every time Ana caught her, arm around her waist. Ana’s dance is a difficult thing to learn.

Sadly, their dancing time was up. They parted with a brief kiss and a promise to order pizza and watch movies back at the hotel. Maya got her guitar and started walking down the long hall, Ana snatched up their tablet from the ground and started in the other direction. They only got a few steps before spinning on their heel and running to catch up with Maya. 

“Hey, lovey?” They called. Maya turned around just in time to catch Ana barreling down toward them. Throwing their arms around Maya, they planted a sweet kiss right on her lips, and pulled away, still in an embrace.

“Hey,” Maya smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Ana replied. They paused for a moment, just staring into their lover’s. “I love you, you know that right?” Maya grinned.

“I love you too, you moron.”

“Idiot.”


End file.
